In the case of a small circuit board, it is necessary to stabilize ground potential of the circuit board by electrically connecting a ground electrode of the circuit board to a housing of an electronic device. As a technique of electrically connecting the circuit board and the housing to each other, use of a conductive gasket is known. In the case of using the conductive gasket, it is possible to obtain excellent electrical connection to the circuit board by pressing the conductive gasket against the circuit board.
For example, in an electronic device, a rib is provided in a housing in such a manner as to press a gasket when the housing is assembled. Further, there is an idea of providing a gasket between a circuit board and a housing, attaching double-sided adhesive tape around the gasket, and pressing the gasket when connecting the circuit board and the housing to each other with the double-sided adhesive tape.
In the case of a flat electronic device, it is difficult to impose a load on a housing by providing a rib in the housing because there is a danger that the housing will be deformed. Further, in consideration of the maintainability of a circuit board, it is difficult to fix a circuit board to a housing with a double-sided adhesive tape because there is a possibility that the circuit board will be broken at the time of replacement.